


A Kiss to Make It Better

by dandelionlily



Category: s-CRY-ed
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Healing Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionlily/pseuds/dandelionlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP variation on the scene where Holy threatens the village Ryuuhou has sworn to protect and Kazuma saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Make It Better

The Hammer alter slammed into Zetsui again, sending Ryuuhou and his alter skidding backwards. Ryuuhou grunted and gritted his teeth as another blow smashed into the visored robot’s midsection and he could feel two of his own ribs crunch. His careful control faltered, and Zetsui’s visor started to slide open before Ryuuhou remembered the hostages. The villagers… Kanami…  Scheris… Mimori… he had to protect them, even if allowing himself to be pounded into the ground was all he could do. Black spots were beginning to cloud his vision, and, strangely detached, Ryuuhou acknowledged that he was near the end of his consciousness. In his mind’s eye, he saw Kazuma’s face, laughing at him, and the words, “More! Shine more brightly! Shell Bullet!” Ryuuhou felt a tingle in his core that meant Kazuma was nearby and pushing his alter power to the limit. It wasn’t just imagining: he was here. Ryuuhou’s other, the one with whom the former Holy member had opened a path to the Other Side. Ryuuhou knew peace: Kazuma would complete Ryuuhou’s duty to protect. Zetsui flew into motion, smashing into the Hammer, and both alters disintegrated in a rainbow haze. Ryuuhou’s slender form, battered but not defeated, fell bonelessly into the dust. 

 

* * *

 

Ryuuhou opened his eyes in the semidarkness and saw the roughhewn rafters of the village’s barracks. Narrow beams of light streamed in through the gaps between the logs. The young man began to raise his hand to his aching head but stopped with a gasp when his bandaged ribs protested. Bandaged? Someone must have stripped off his black tank top to treat the bruises and scrapes Ryuuhou had suffered. Probably Mimori, since she was the doctor; Ryuuhou blushed slightly, glad that she hadn’t needed to remove his slacks.

“Yo! You finally awake, dumbass?” Kazuma pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and towered over the invalid. Ryuuhou noticed that the Native Alter’s hair was flat against his head in bizarre contrast to his fighting spikes. It made Kazuma look younger, like the irresponsible but kindhearted boy Kanami described. The Native Alter still had that brash, grating way of speaking, though.  “About damn time. Cripes, you let them beat the tar outta you. What were you doing, daydreaming?”

“It may have escaped your miniscule attention span, idiot, but the entire village had been taken hostage, not to mention Scheris, Mimori and Kanami. Are they all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone’s fine. Better than you, anyway.”

“Hn,” Ryuuhou grunted. “Why are you here?”

Kazuma grinned. “Someone had to save you Holy guys’ asses…”

“I’m not Holy anymore,” Ryuuhou growled.

“… ‘Specially ‘cause you certainly weren’t putting up much of a fight…”

“They had hostages, idiot!”

Kazuma shrugged. “So what?”

Ryuuhou explained slowly, “Hostages. As in innocents who would have been killed.”

“People who need your protection?” Kazuma asked. Ryuuhou rolled his eyes, wondering why the Native Alter couldn’t understand such a simple concept. Kazuma continued, “Answer me this, prick: what would have happened to the people who need your protection if you’d let yourself get killed?”

“That’s not the point -”

Kazuma interrupted, “Of course that’s the point! Obeying those Holy bastards’ demands, sacrificing yourself… what good is it if the hostages remain hostages? When you come against a solid wall like that, there’s only one thing you can do.” Kazuma shook his right fist in front of Ryuuhou’s eyes. “Call up all your power and blast through.”

Ryuuhou frowned. “Uncontrolled power is violence,” he protested.

“Nope,” Kazuma retorted, “it’s freedom.” The Native Alter’s eyes glittered with passion.

Ryuuhou’s breath caught at the intensity and strength he saw there, but he forced himself to look away and change the subject instead of rising to the challenge. “And how did you find us, anyway?”

“Straight Cougar told me that you were with Kanami, and that Holy was after us both. So I did the only thing a man can do: I came to save Kanami. Besides, I kinda like Mimori, and you obviously weren’t up to the job of protecting her.”

Ryuuhou growled and pushed himself up off the cot. “Oh, no you don’t. Mimori said that you weren’t supposed to sit up. Just hurry up and heal so we can get the hell outta this crap hole you call a village.”

Ryuuhou swung his legs over the side, grinding out between gritted teeth, “The workers built this village from nothing, laboring long hours to have a place they could take pride in. Take back your vulgar insult, or I will make you take it back.”

“So excitable. What, is your family gonna build a vacation home here?” Kazuma mocked. “If so, you might wanna avoid the burnt buildings and the craters from Bif’s Hammer.”

“Bif? You _know_   that imbecile alter-user who couldn’t say more than ‘ham-mer’?”

“Sure. But he could talk and think before Holy got ahold of him. What does Holy do, brainwash you guys? They certainly removed all of _your_ personality.”

Ryuuhou clambered to his feet, moving gingerly. “I will not sit here and be insulted by a Native Alter criminal! I have not forgiven you for what you did to Scheris!” Ryuuhou drew himself up proudly as if he were wearing his blue Holy uniform rather than bandages and skintight black pants.

Kazuma dropped into his fighting stance, that funny half-crouch with his left shoulder facing his opponent, ready to swing his right fist. “And I haven’t forgotten that Hold killed my friend Kimashima, you arrogant Holy bastard!”

“I am no longer a part of Holy! I renounce their laws, and the rules of society. My actions are unfettered, completely dependent upon my own judgment of good and evil!”

Kazuma snickered. “All that’s saying is you’re gonna do what you want. That’s no different from me.”

“I am nothing like you! I am not a criminal!”

“I think your old pals from Holy would disagree. You’re a Native Alter criminal now. You’re just like me!”

As a rule, the former elite Holy member always allowed others to make the first strike, establishing self-defense, before cutting down his opponents with carefully controlled force. The fact that Ryuuhou now attacked first was a sign of just how shaken he was. He scored a glancing punch on Kazuma’s cheek and forced the Native Alter to back away. Kazuma automatically raised his hands in a boxing motion, leaving his lower torso unprotected. Ryuuhou snapped out one of his kicks, striking his opponent on the left side of his waist. Unfortunately, Kazuma caught Ryuuhou’s leg and charged forward, crashing down on top of the former Holy member and pinning him to the cot. With pain threatening to make him black out, Ryuuhou twisted and opened his mouth to yell when a right hook to the jaw caused the young man to bite his own tongue. When he was able to speak, Ryuuhou managed to hiss, “You bastard… get off.”

“Nope. I told you not to get up, see, and you didn’t listen. I’d prefer to just keep knocking you down until you couldn’t get up again, but Mimori told me not to beat you down too badly.”

“Kazuma,” Ryuuhou growled in a voice that promised horrible retribution. The other youth was remarkably heavy for being so skinny, and Ryuuhou was rapidly losing feeling in his legs.

“Oh, and don’t bother yelling. My old friend - you know him as ‘Straight Cougar’ - is watching the door so that we can work things out without interruption.”

The heat of rage washed through Ryuuhou. “Straight Cougar is one of yours? Damn it!” Ryuuhou tried to gather his power to construct Zetsui but stopped when Kazuma gave him a warning shake. If both summoned their alters, Ryuuhou knew that the Shell Bullet would destroy Zetsui in an instant, at least until Ryuuhou was strong enough to summon his alter’s fully-powered version. Stilling, the former Holy member snarled, “Coward.”

Ryuuhou had expected the other to knock him senseless for that insult, but apart from a flaring of nostrils and a tensing of the hand pinning Ryuuhou’s left arm, Kazuma remained calm. He replied, “I’ve never hidden who and what I am behind a uniform. Look at you. You’re only just figuring out who you are without Holy.”

In spite of himself, Ryuuhou visibly grimaced, remembering facing down that Holy transport tank and the alarming thought, “This must be how Kazuma feels.” In protecting Kanami and the villagers from Holy’s interference, Ryuuhou had grown much closer to his rival than he was ready to admit.

Kazuma must have been able to read the other man’s confusion, because a cocky grin broke out across his face. “Now, let’s get these wounds of yours taken care of, hmmm?” The Native Alter’s eyes were intense, burning with an unidentifiable mix of emotions. The air sparkled with rainbow prisms as he called forth his alter power but didn’t give it physical form. Ryuuhou’s brow creased in puzzlement and he opened his mouth to say something when Kazuma leaned low, his breath ghosting over the other man’s lips. “Ryuuhou…”

Ryuuhou held his breath, feeling his heart hammering in his throat. Kazuma’s lips locked with his, Kazuma’s tongue exploring his mouth, Kazuma’s strong hands stroking his bare chest and lower, across his abdomen… The hurricane of sensations crashed into Ryuuhou’s mind as a heat exploded from his core; it was several moments before he regained enough sense of what was happening to begin struggling. His fingers tore at Kazuma’s shirt, trying to gain enough purchase to get him in a lock-hold. Kazuma’s chuckle rumbled against Ryuuhou’s chest, ending with a gasp when Ryuuhou arched his back and bucked his hips, still trying to throw Kazuma off. Ryuuhou suppressed a moan when his own semi-erect cock rubbed against the crotch of Kazuma’s jeans. The Native Alter straddled Ryuuhou’s thighs easily, pressing the man’s body into the scratchy cloth of the cot. Kazuma left a trail of hot, wet kisses down the other boy’s throat, enjoying the cries that Ryuuhou tried to smother. The former Holy member, who was always in control, began to thrash helplessly when Kazuma rocked their hips together.

Ryuuhou gazed up with pleasure-glazed eyes and gasped, “What are you…?”

“Told ya,” Kazuma murmured, running his fingertips up the boy’s sides and grinning as Ryuuhou squirmed. Apparently, the officious Holy member was ticklish! “I’m taking care of your wounds” - he dipped his tongue into Ryuuhou’s belly button and felt him writhe - “and recharging your alter.” Kazuma’s fingers found the buttons of Ryuuhou’s fly and set to work.

Ryuuhou stiffened in alarm and grabbed Kazuma’s wrists to stop him. The boy’s eyes were white-rimmed with fear. “What the HELL are you talking about?”

Kazuma grinned. “Whatsa matter, Ryuuhou? Never done it with an alter-user before?” There was a pause and Kazuma’s expression transformed to one of disbelief. “I thought… the way Scheris was acting… You’ve really never had sex with an alter-user?”

Ryuuhou flushed scarlet and tried to avoid the other’s eyes. “I don’t see what that has to do with you - with you - assaulting me!”

“You didn’t seem to mind…”

“You - ! Don’t even - ! That’s not - that’s not the point!”

“Besides,” Kazuma continued imperturbably, “someone had to do you.”

“WHAT?”

“Of the alter users, Scheris and Tachibana are exhausted, and ‘Straight Cougar’ is busy trying to impress Mimori, so…” Ryuuhou stared at the other man. “Look, I’m not crazy, I’m just doing a bad job of explaining this. Honestly, I thought you’d already know.”

“Know what?” Ryuuhou asked warily, edging away on the narrow cot.

Looking sour, Kazuma stood and leaned against a wall, giving his rival space to collect himself. The Native Alter said, “You know how if you use your alter too much, you use up your power? And it can even hurt your body?”

“Overextension fatigue. Of course I know that,” Ryuuhou snapped with asperity.

“Well, what if another alter-user boosted your power? Then you could continue using your alter nonstop, and your wounds would heal faster. The sexual stuff… it makes a bond.”

Ryuuhou frowned. Some alter users at Holy were so attuned to each other that they could share power, but it wasn’t a common talent. This foolish Inner seemed to be implying that any two alter-users could share power if they simply had sexual intercourse. “That’s ridiculous. A physical act of intimacy couldn’t possibly attune any two individuals enough to…” Ryuuhou broke off, watching a rainbow halo surround Kazuma as he called forth his power, but once again failed to summon his alter’s physical form. Too quickly for Ryuuhou to protest, the Native Alter placed his palm flat against the other man’s chest. Ryuuhou gasped and jerked at the sudden heat that exploded in his torso and spread outward like fire in his veins. It was the same tingling pleasure-pain of circulation returning to a frost-nipped extremity. Ryuuhou sagged back against the bed, stunned, while Kazuma stripped off the bandages and prodded the injured ribs.

“See?” the Native Alter said proudly, jabbing particularly hard, “All healed up. Go on now, summon your alter.” In unquestioning obedience to the order, Ryuuhou called Zetsui, taking a significant chunk out of the packed-dirt floor. “Now show me it’s full-power form.”

“But I can’t…” Ryuuhou protested unconvincingly. “Zetsui disintegrated in the last fight. It hasn’t been enough time, I’ll overextend myself…”

“Don’t whine, just do it!” Bewildered, Ryuuhou dropped his controls, allowing Zetsui to complete her transformation. Ryuuhou stared at his full-powered alter, and the alter stared back. Kazuma merely chuckled and said, “I told you that you could do it.”

“Impossible,” Ryuuhou muttered, crossing to where Zetsui hovered and touching her face. “Only closely aligned alter-users can transfer power. I don’t believe that mere sexual contact could bridge the gap between our vastly different alters.”

“Mere sexual contact?” Kazuma asked, affronted. “If it was so bad, what were you moaning about?”

“I was not - ! That is beside the point. How did you transfer power to me using such a flimsy bond?”

Kazuma snorted in disbelief. “Moron! Together, we opened a door to the other side! That’s one hell of a bond.” Kazuma pushed off the wall and stood inches away from his rival. “You were my precious enemy. Now, you are my Other.”

“My Other,” Ryuuhou repeated, acknowledging the truth of the words. Kazuma defined Ryuuhou, just as black defined white. When Ryuuhou had wandered into the work camp without a memory, with only the barest framework of good and evil, only Kazuma’s name had triggered flashes of memory; his own name had meant less than nothing. “Kazuma…”

The Native Alter continued, his voice low and throbbing. “The first time I fought with you, you became my obsession. What I wanted, more than anything else, was to make you lose control.” The words burned deep inside Ryuuhou’s mind. “I fought Hold and Holy, knowing that eventually you would come to me. I fantasized about forcing you, in all your pride, to yield to me…” Ryuuhou started panting, needing to grab his rival, but not quite daring to touch the man. Kazuma’s voice dropped to a whisper. “The clash of our uncontrolled alters… it was better than I ever dreamed.”

Ryuuhou closed his eyes and moaned, “Kazuma…”

Responding to the raw longing in Ryuuhou’s voice, Kazuma pushed the man against the barracks wall. “Something you want, Ryuuhou?” he breathed into the other’s ear.

“Yeah,” Ryuuhou growled, “You.” He dug his fingers into Kazuma’s red hair, ruffling it into the spikes he was accustomed to and pulling the boy’s head forward for a bruising kiss. He tried to pin Kazuma against the wall, but was completely distracted when the young man grabbed Ryuuhou’s crotch, cupping his balls through the denim. He stiffened and didn’t protest when Kazuma dropped to one knee, undoing the buttons of Ryuuhou’s fly and releasing a fully-erect cock. Kazuma ran an experimental finger up the vein on the underside, and the other bucked, completely caught up in the sensation. With a wolfish grin, Kazuma used his hands to pin Ryuuhou’s hips to the wall and swirled his tongue around the head of the penis. Kazuma looked up into disbelieving red eyes before sucking hard, reducing Ryuuhou to whimpering moans. With a gentle hand, Kazuma massaged and stroked the other’s balls while he pulled back and tongued the slit. Ryuuhou’s thighs trembled and he banged his head against the wall, testimony to his attempts to maintain some semblance of control. The sweet torture continued until Ryuuhou couldn’t choke back the moans and cries of pleasure anymore.

Without warning, Kazuma pulled away and stared up at his longtime rival. Ryuuhou stared back, panting through his open mouth. Kazuma said in a mock-hurt voice, “I’m not sure you really want me.”

Aggravated, Ryuuhou hissed, “Kazuma…,” and choked as he earned a single lick on the slit.

“Better,” Kazuma allowed. “I want you to say my name, Ryuuhou… and I want you to beg.”

“Never! I won’t beg Native Alter scum like - oh, gods!” Ryuuhou exclaimed as Kazuma blew on the still-damp member, sending shivers up the black-haired man’s spine. Kazuma looked up with a mischievous glint in his good eye. Ryuuhou warned, “Kazuma…!” a moment before the Native Alter’s teeth lightly scraped Ryuuhou’s shaft. The man bucked against the other’s mouth, barely conscious of his pleading words: “Please, Kazuma, gods, don’t stop! Oh gods, yes, please!” The red-haired man took pity on Ryuuhou; he deep-throated him and swallowed once, twice, three times. Ryuuhou came hard, screaming Kazuma’s name, and his legs gave out. Kazuma swallowed the cum and eased his rival to the ground, wiping Ryuuhou’s flushed face and doing up the man’s fly.

After several moments, the ruby eyes flickered open again and fixed on Kazuma’s face. In a flat voice, Ryuuhou asked, “Why did you do that? Are you so intent on humiliating me?”

Kazuma backed off, frowning, and tried for a light, teasing tone. “Didn’t I tell you that I wanted to make you lose control? Squirming and screaming like that…”

Ryuuhou growled and rose unsteadily to his feet, tears of humiliation burning in his eyes. “Damn you, NP3168! How dare you touch me like that!”

Kazuma’s own temper snapped. “Don’t ever call me that again. I’m Kazuma. Kazuma, dammit, not NP-whatever!” He grabbed Ryuuhou’s shoulder and threw him against the wall for emphasis.

Ryuuhou seemed to crumple, his shoulders slumped forward and shaking. “How dare you! How dare you make me think that you wanted me, when it was just a goddamn game to you!”

There was a moment of silence before Kazuma asked in a puzzled voice, “Ryuuhou? Hey, Ryuuhou, listen!” He grabbed the man’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. “You think I don’t feel anything? That I think this is a joke?” Kazuma pressed forward, using the full length of his body to pin Ryuuhou. Ignoring the man’s halfhearted struggles, the Native Alter bucked against Ryuuhou’s thigh, letting him feel for himself how much Kazuma desired him.

Ryuuhou froze, confronted with the evidence. He asked, “Then you weren’t just teasing me…?”

Kazuma grinned. “Of course I was teasing! You blush and squirm as if you were a virgin!” If Ryuuhou’s blush deepened, Kazuma charitably didn’t notice. “But I wasn’t just teasing. Don’t you know how beautiful you are when you lose all control? Your eyes glowing like embers, your passion aroused, your fighting spirit blazing to life… I’ve only seen it twice: when we opened the door to the Other Side, and just now when you screamed my name so loudly that Mimori and Scheris are both clamoring to find out if I killed you.”

“WHAT?” Now that he was paying attention, Ryuuhou realized the voices from outside that he had been ignoring were definitely Mimori and Scheris, and they sounded anxious. Straight Cougar was so far preventing them from breaking in, but Ryuuhou flushed scarlet wondering what the three had heard. The former Holy member tried to force the blush to recede and failed utterly at even that small piece of control. What had Kazuma done to him, to change the upright Holy agent so completely?

Ryuuhou looked over at his rival and breath deserted him. Kazuma stood several feet away, one hand braced against the wall, thrusting into the other fist. Ryuuhou was transfixed. He saw the glint of blue from under the Native Alter’s eyelids: Kazuma was watching Ryuuhou, who was staring with unconcealed lust. His face burning, Ryuuhou ran for the door to escape the one man who had changed him so completely.

Out in the mid-afternoon sunlight, Mimori and Scheris turned from pestering Straight Cougar to fussing over Ryuuhou. Mimori worried, “You look flushed and feverish!”

Scheris demanded, “What did that Native Alter do to you? If he laid a single finger on you, I’ll kill him!”

Ryuuhou choked and sputtered. Straight Cougar slapped him on the back to help him cough up whatever he had choked on. “See, Minori? Didn’t I tell you he’d be much better?”

“I’m Mimori!” she protested for the umpteenth time.

“Oh, yes, sorry, sorry. Ah, Kazuya, there you are!” he exclaimed to the man coming out of the barracks.

“Kazuma,” the Native Alter corrected without any annoyance. His grin was smugly self-satisfied.

“Ah, yes, yes. Did the two of you—work things out?” Straight Cougar asked, raising his shades to look piercingly at the pair. Ryuuhou flushed again, suddenly realizing that Straight Cougar knew about Kazuma’s plan.

“Sure,” Kazuma responded easily, “Everything’s been worked out… to our mutual satisfaction.” Chuckling at his own double-entendre and ignoring Ryuuhou’s outraged spluttering, Kazuma gave Straight Cougar a saucy wink and wandered off to find Kanami and a meal. Thank the gods Kanami’s not a busybody, he thought idly, sparing a moment of pity for his rival, who was trapped between two jealous women. Still, what better to take that arrogant Holy bastard down a couple notches than forcing him to squirm a bit?

Wandering to the kitchen where she would be busy chopping radishes or peeling potatoes, Kazuma remembered that Kanami and Ryuuhou had become friends. The Native Alter would not have believed it possible if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. The moment he and Ryuuhou had first met, and that arrogant bastard labeled him a Native Alter criminal and - far worse - a C-minus level alter user, Kazuma had abhorred the Holy prick. At the same time, the man’s name stirred a more powerful battle lust than any Kazuma had known. The Native Alter had never imagined that his precious enemy could become anything more. Then, Kazuma watched as Ryuuhou sacrificed his pride and body to protect a village of impoverished Inners from his comrades in Holy. To protect Kanami.

Ryuuhou had changed. He was no longer a willing pawn to Holy’s objectives and his ironclad convictions were weaker. For the first time, he was vulnerable. He was a new man with a quiet smile, gentle manner and self-doubt. It was this new man that Kazuma believed might become an ally, a lover, and perhaps even a friend.

Licking his lips, Kazuma hoped that, at the least, they would be lovers. Of course, the only reason Kazuma had remained in control of their fooling around this time had been because he had taken Ryuuhou off-guard. Next time, Kazuma wasn’t sure which of them would be thrust against the wall or pinned underneath, writhing in pleasure. Still, the Native Alter promised himself that somehow he would make Ryuuhou lose all control.

Wandering into the kitchen and grabbing an apple to munch while various cooks buzzed angrily at him, Kazuma wondered if Ryuuhou would ever realize that sexual contact wasn’t actually necessary to transfer alter power. It was just a hell of a lot more fun than silent meditation.


End file.
